


【瞳耀】Nirvana

by Tsukane



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukane/pseuds/Tsukane
Summary: *原作大背景，有私设





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *原作大背景，有私设

　　白羽瞳醒来时，下意识地在床头摸索手机，却摸索不到。他只好半睁着迷茫的双眼爬起来寻找手机的方位，最终还是凭着触觉在枕头底下找到了手机，却怎么也拽不出来。一用力，手机倒是被拿出来了，随之而来的就是一阵“稀里哗啦”的零碎响声。  
　　他叹了口气。很显然是接线板又被他从置物架上拽下来了，这种时候也不知道该说是充电器质量太好还是充电线质量太好，他这么用力也没有把任何一个接头拽松，反而是造成了置物架底层物品散落一地的惨状。  
　　白羽瞳看了一眼手机，虽然才早上8点不到，对于已经解甲归田的他来说并不算晚，还有很多时间供他睡觉，只要他想，睡到第二天都没有问题。但掉在地上的东西是当务之急，他还是从被窝里窜了出来，把杂物归置回去，摆好了接线板，这才翻身躺回被窝里。  
　　已经是冬天了，独栋别墅里有供暖系统，但是离开了人几分钟的被窝还是凉了下来，纵然他身体好，盖上被子依旧有些怀念自己用了半晚上才制造出的温暖氛围。  
　　身边展耀还在睡，没有被他这一连串的动静所搅扰。很显然猫是很能睡的，放任一只猫睡的话，一天有大半天的时间都处在睡眠之中。白羽瞳还曾经拿这件事说过展耀，结果被展耀理直气壮地顶了回来：  
　　“睡足了觉才能养精蓄锐！”  
　　当年他们没有这个权利，现在不一样了，他们有了大把的空闲可以用来休息，无论是睡觉也好，读自己喜欢的书也好，还是做些自己的事情也好，都不会再有突然来袭的事务打扰他们的生活。可白羽瞳这么一折腾，终归是睡不回去了。他又怕惊扰到展耀，刚才那一阵动静都没把人弄醒，自己就不要再制造更大声响，以免把这只猫闹醒了又挠人。  
　　打定了主意，他蹑手蹑脚地又出了被子，把自己搭在一边的衣服穿上。那衣服还是纯白色的，还曾经被展耀说过加点竖条纹就成了病号服。不过自己的衣服总比千篇一律的有型的多，他换上厚外套，打算出门去附近的超市买点东西，回来准备今天的饭菜。  
　　有时候赋闲对于白羽瞳这种闲不住的人来说并不是一件好事，但是现在的他需要休息，展耀也是。精神科的诊断告诉他，他已经患上了严重的PTSD，需要离开工作环境，进行长时间的休养，也许这辈子都再也进不了警察系统。  
　　白羽瞳很自然地接受了这个事实，事实上，早就在被下了诊断之前，他就已经明白自己的病情并不是旁人想象的那么轻巧。诊断不过是例行公事，给予他一个卸任的理由。而展耀则是受了重伤，经过了一段时间的治疗之后总算恢复得和之前类似，这个病例让所有人都啧啧称奇，觉得这个严重缺乏锻炼的人这么快恢复，实在是医学界的一大奇迹。  
　　因为对自己有了足够的认知，白羽瞳一直在尝试着不去回忆那些可怕的场景。然而刚搬来这里休养的那些日子，他的梦总是光怪陆离的。而一个个包含着残肢断臂或者更可怖景象的片段就夹杂在这些梦里，让他一次次地在黑夜中惊醒。  
　　“要不要我催眠你试试？”展耀有时候会这么问他。不过这都被他拒绝了，挖出被他自己掩藏的记忆并不是难事，只要他愿意接受，不被催眠的体质也许也并不是不可打破。但是他并不想这么做，虽然失去了很多，但他得到了和展耀可以日夜在一起，不会分离也不会面对危险的机会。  
　　这是他以前连想都不敢想的。  
　　早年间，白羽瞳觉得这一天不会到来。他下意识地认为，自己和展耀之中至少有一人将会在警察的职位上死去，而更大的可能性是他自己。这句话他没对展耀说过，也许展耀也有过类似的想法，但二人只是心照不宣，谁都没有说出第一个字。  
　　SCI已经解散了，白羽瞳似乎觉得，自己和展耀已经回归了正常人的生活。他烧了一壶水，等它稍微凉了些，就喝了一杯下去。微微发烫的水流过食管，在白羽瞳的心口烧成一团火球，又很快化成传到皮毛的热量，让这个冬日的早晨更加温暖了些。  
　　走到门口，把唯一的一双鞋拎过来，拖鞋放到空空如也的鞋柜下层，白羽瞳换了鞋，打开门，走了出去。这个点太早，还不到逛大超市的最佳时间，何况去超市是拖某只懒猫出去走动的最好方法。于是他决定就走过一个街区，到便利店去看看。  
　　他们休养的地方是展家的地产，位于郊区的一栋独栋别墅，周围有很大的空地。生活配套设施虽然有，但走过去也有一定距离。这距离对于白羽瞳来说不算事儿，他很快就走到了便利店，买了些牛奶、面包之类，打算回去就给那猫塞几口。当然便利店是不能买菜的，这点他出门时就发觉自己失策了。他嘲笑自己大概是睡多了傻，不过也不能白出来一趟，就拎着一袋子开袋即食的食品回了家。  
　　说是家其实也不是，但作为住处，称之为家也没有太大问题。到家时展耀还在睡觉，白羽瞳坐到床边，又不忍心把人叫起来了。看人睡得香甜，他索性把自己衣服脱了，回去睡个回笼觉也不错。  
　　供暖的温度比体温还是低了不少，被窝里缺了人，再加上白羽瞳离开时没有封住口，里面已经凉透了。饶是他火力足，一进去也不甚舒服。但或许是离开了高压的环境，他这会儿沾了枕头又能找到点睡意，立刻一把抓住，就借着这个劲儿睡下。  
　　白日入眠总是浅眠，那些扰人的梦又来袭击他。而有一个场景总是像被蒙着一层雾一样，虽能看见背后的景象充斥着鲜血的红色，而又夹杂着白与黄，还有些黑、灰之类的颜色，却看不清那是什么。迷雾像是玻璃上的水气，有一块布在渐渐地将它拭去。白羽瞳想逃离，又忍不住想一探究竟。于是他盯着雾气，想看看那背后究竟隐藏了什么。  
　　“——！”  
　　白羽瞳冷汗淋漓地坐起来。他看到了，就是看到的景象让他从梦中惊醒。然而他看到了什么？他问自己这个问题，又得不到一个合适的答案。那令人心惊胆战的场景明明清晰地呈现在了他的眼前，却又在醒来的一刹那被忘却。对于白羽瞳来说这便是一个死循环，每一次梦醒，他都无法想起究竟是什么惊起了他。  
　　“羽瞳？”展耀不知何时已坐在了床边，“你还好吗？”  
　　“呼……”白羽瞳长出一口气，看了看手机，自己只睡了十五分钟不到，“没事，让我缓缓。”  
　　他的心脏疯狂地撞击着胸口，仿佛胸壁只是一层薄膜，随时都有可能击破它跳出来。展耀仿佛是被他的模样吓着了，直到白羽瞳的气息渐渐平息，才小心翼翼地靠过去。  
　　“没事了？”  
　　“没关系，我已经好了。”白羽瞳努力笑了笑，“做了个噩梦，别担心。”  
　　“你最近总做噩梦，不催眠的话治疗一下也好啊。”展耀往床头坐了几寸，手轻轻地搭在白羽瞳的手上，“不然吃点药，能睡个安稳觉。”  
　　“不用吃药，我这问题你又不是不知道，我的心理学博士怎么能不懂PTSD呢？”白羽瞳用手按着额头，“你不睡了？”  
　　“不睡了，起来吃点早饭吧。”展耀说着先站起身，“我给你做。”  
　　“别！你会炸了厨房，我来！”白羽瞳赶紧追着展耀跳下床，冲到厨房去了。


	2. Chapter 2

　　把吃剩下的饭收拾掉，洗完碗，白羽瞳坐回吃饭的桌边，看着这只四体不勤五谷不分的猫，叹了口气。  
　　“又不开心了？”展耀往白羽瞳的方向探身，“还是因为做噩梦？”  
　　“都不算。”白羽瞳也说不上来到底是什么原因，只是莫名地觉得心口有些不舒服，“大概是还是不太适应这种赋闲的状态吧。”  
　　“还说呢，我也不适应。”展耀趴在了桌子上，“但我俩这样也回不去，还是享受享受当下吧。”  
　　“成天没事可做，日子都过得没意思。”白羽瞳撇撇嘴，“我知道这样回不去一线，所以随便说说。”  
　　“不是有我听你说嘛。”展耀差点想翻白眼又忍住了，“我们两个正好，一个生理创伤，一个心理创伤，拼一下还能凑个健康人出来。”  
　　“那剩下的一个就是祸害了？”白羽瞳望天。  
　　“总之先休息着，如果警局还能再组一个SCI的话……”展耀话说到这里说不下去了。他拍拍白羽瞳的肩，率先站了起来：“我看会儿书。”  
　　“我也没事干，一起去。”  
　　平时他们读书的地方在别墅二楼的小阳台上，大理石的地面上安置着一张玻璃的小茶几，边上放着两把藤编的椅子，展耀习惯坐在里面的那一把，白羽瞳就自动选择了外面。阳台是封闭式的，类似于一个玻璃房，如果阳光太烈了还可以拉上帘子，调节里面的光照到一个合适的状态，而墙上也有夜间用的壁灯，虽然亮度有些低，并不适宜看书，但昏暗的光芒颇有些气氛，倒是很适合在这里闲聊。  
　　展耀还是像往常一样坐好，白羽瞳也拿了本书入座。可刚坐下来，书还没翻开，白羽瞳放在手边的的手机就振动了一下。他拿过手机，上面显示着一条刚刚发来的消息。自从他生病之后，就很少有人联系他了。大多也是知道了他的问题不敢打扰，也知道展耀在他身边不需要过多担心，所以一般也就他的父母和包局会跟他有一些信息上的来往。没有人敢和他提案子或者任何警察相关的事务，不过是嘘寒问暖几句，小心翼翼地，生怕触及到某一根弦，触发了什么难以控制的机关。这次的消息是包局发来的，短短的几个字，说下午三点过来看他。  
　　“小耀。”白羽瞳把书放在茶几上，转头看了一眼窝在旁边椅子上就着上午阳光看书的展耀，“下午包叔叔来。”  
　　“下午？”展耀猛地从椅子上弹起来，“几点？”  
　　“他说三点来。”白羽瞳又看了一眼手机以确认。  
　　“糟了，你不说我差点忘了我下午还约了个人。”展耀一拍脑袋，“前几天就约了，我两点钟还要出门去见他。”  
　　“那岂不是见不到包叔叔了？”白羽瞳知道展耀刚能下地跑就又开始琢磨和心理学界大牛聊天，那些人名他也记不住，“他问你怎么办啊？”  
　　“包叔又不是不了解我，说我和人约了见面不就行了，现在又不是在他手下干活，追究不了我。”展耀放下书，一脸认真地看着白羽瞳。  
　　自从他们离开警局，就不再对包拯用包局这个称呼了。曾经的包局如今对他们来说只是关心他们的长辈，所以两个人都换上了包叔叔的说法，而包局也乐得被这么称呼，某种意义上讲，白羽瞳和展耀也是他的孩子。  
　　“也没毛病，算不了你早退。”想了想，展耀说得在理，白羽瞳无法反驳，只好又把书拿了过来，“那你什么时候回来？”  
　　“不会很久，最迟七点，你做好饭等我？”  
　　“行。”  
　　午间白羽瞳张罗着做饭，展耀却跟他说不太想吃东西，让他少做点。  
　　“平时展博士不是最爱吃的吗？”  
　　“我睡多了，胃口不好。”展耀故意拿书按着胃，装出一副很痛苦的表情，“哪像英明神武的白Sir，早上一大早就起来，作息规律生活健康。”  
　　“行行行，那我可随便做了，你就跟着吃点。”  
　　两点出个头展耀就换衣服出门了，白羽瞳把人送到门口，看着展耀出门消失在视线里，才回头关好门，等包局前来。  
　　“最近天冷，你这里够暖和吗？”包局一进来先解开了厚厚的大衣，把手里的橘子放在玄关上，“来，吃个橘子。”  
　　“还算暖和。”白羽瞳上前去，一看到橘子，立马拎走：“那我不客气了包叔。”  
　　“你以前就没跟我客气过，现在更不用了。”包局在门口换鞋，“对了，拖鞋放在哪？一段时间没来找不到了。”  
　　“在这在这。”白羽瞳从旁边的一个柜子里翻出一双棉拖，“包叔穿这个吧。”  
　　一楼客厅里有沙发和茶几，但平时这里也不是活动范围，因此感觉空空荡荡的。白羽瞳烧了一壶水，给包局泡了杯茶端过来。  
　　“你这孩子，还非要这么麻烦，赶紧坐下吧。”  
　　二人坐在两个呈90度角围着茶几摆放的沙发上，茶几的一头放着橘子和茶杯。白羽瞳不想喝茶，就给自己倒了一杯温热的水。  
　　脱了大衣坐下来的包局好似陷在了沙发里，虽然肤色深到被人叫做包黑子，但仍然能看得出他的黑眼圈。那双眼里也没有了多少光泽，整个人无精打采的。刚才在门口白羽瞳便注意到了，也许包局那时还在刻意掩饰，坐下来之后就卸除了伪装，虽然还在努力保持一个正经的坐姿，然而身躯止不住地想往后面靠。  
　　“包叔这么远过来太累了，倚着休息会。”  
　　就像刚才拿橘子一样，包局也没跟他客气，靠在了柔软的沙发靠背上，长出了一口气：“最近天气转冷，你要注意身体。”  
　　“我还好，叔你知道小耀是个生活不能自理的，我得管着他。”  
　　包局忽然抬起微垂的眼，稍稍停顿了一下，接着道：“当年让你去照看他也是为了这个，结果你还真是，就这么一直做下去了。”  
　　“我们的关系您可是一清二楚，还得感谢助攻呢。”白羽瞳感到厅里有点凉，拿起热水喝了一口。  
　　“明天要下雨，下完雨就更冷了。”包局摇摇头，继续道，“你们也少出去，需要什么东西联系我叫人送来就行。”  
　　“这也太麻烦包叔了。”  
　　“你本来就是在这里休养，少出去乱接触，等状态调整过来再说。”  
　　白羽瞳一想包局说的在理，也就同意了：“好，那我需要什么就找包叔要。”说到这，他忽然想起今天是个工作日，又问道，“今天是周四，您不上班吗？”  
　　“抽了个空，最近挺忙，一直没时间过来看看你。橘子还是外面现买的，不过挺好吃，我路上吃了一个。”包局把橘子往白羽瞳面前推了推。  
　　“是吗？”白羽瞳一歪头，“包叔亲尝？”  
　　“可好吃了，我一会准备买一点带回去。”包局道。  
　　三点一刻包局到的，这会儿不到四点，他又准备起身离开。白羽瞳跟着他站起来，问道：“您这么早就回去？”  
　　“刚才不是说最近忙嘛，我没办法多陪你了，下次有时间再过来。”  
　　“有什么事我能帮上忙的吗？”白羽瞳心痒痒的。  
　　“你就好好在这休养，别多给自己找事。”包局瞥了他一眼，“事情杂，但是不重，别担心。”  
　　“那行。”白羽瞳没多说，“包叔路上小心。”  
　　包局来了一趟总算添了点人气儿，白羽瞳把橘子拎到阳台上，自己剥了一个吃。果不其然，橘子汁水多味道还好，他忍不住一口气吃了三个，想想展耀一会回来，就没再继续吃。  
　　一个人的时光看看书也就打发过去了，白羽瞳终于等到了他想听到的敲门声，在响起的一刹那他就跳了起来跑去开门，把展耀迎了进来。  
　　“包叔走了？”  
　　“走了，那边还忙着呢。”  
　　“唉，警局哪有不忙的时候。”展耀跟着白羽瞳往里走，“没什么大事吧？”  
　　“没，就过来看看，他还带了橘子呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　包局来后的第二天果然下雨了，家里有中央供暖加持还好，但是出门去附近的超市或者便利店时，白羽瞳必须披上他的厚大衣或者羽绒服，饶是身体如他健壮，他还是觉得天气太冷，不想因此而感冒，还得落展耀数落。那天包局来访，带来的橘子没多久就吃完了。尤其是在阳台上读书的时候，没一会茶几上就丢了一堆橘子皮，到头来还要白羽瞳收拾起来，扔到垃圾桶里。  
　　大多数人的生活总是忙忙碌碌的，作为繁杂人间中唯二例外的白羽瞳和展耀，有时总会感到自己仿佛被世界遗弃在了一个偏僻的角落。白羽瞳清楚，他不是属于这种状态的人，却只是因为看到了太多而无法承受，才只能离开他所挚爱的生活，在此苟且偷生。  
　　没什么特别的事，白羽瞳也尽量不联系其他人。他不想别人为他过多担心，只是留着自己日复一日地等待痊愈就好。所幸展耀还陪着他，这让他或多或少还寻得了一丝慰藉。  
　　晚上洗完澡，白羽瞳披着睡袍跑进卧室，展耀已经窝在了双人床靠墙的那一边，面朝里，看不出来是已经入眠还是醒着。就当展耀早已睡熟，白羽瞳为了不惊动人，轻手轻脚地脱掉外面的罩袍，刚坐到床上，展耀就翻了个身，睁着眼看他。  
　　“你没睡？”白羽瞳坐到床上，双脚伸进被子里，把被角扯过来掖好。  
　　“你没来，我睡不着。”展耀只有头和抓着被子的一只手露在外面，“你最近有心事？和……那个无关吧？”  
　　“说有关也有，但是真算起来其实无关。”白羽瞳自然明白展耀所说的“那个”是什么意思，“闲在这太久了，我状态也没见好。调回警局没什么可能，但我还是心痒痒的，总想做点事情。”  
　　“我也一样。”展耀从被子里探出半个身子，随着白羽瞳一起斜倚在床头，“总是闲不住，没有案子办就难受。”  
　　“而且小耀你知道吗，我……想找个机会，试试能不能再接触到一些档案之类的。”白羽瞳像是怕有别人听见一样，压低了声音。  
　　“什么？”展耀的眉头拧了起来，“关于‘那个’？”  
　　“对。”白羽瞳点头以示认同，“我得了PTSD，你受重伤，SCI其他人差不多也和我们的情况一样，而且得PTSD的情况只会比我严重。SCI就此解散了，可是真相呢？怎么结的案？”  
　　他说到这里，刚想说下一句，忽然感到整个头颅像被从中间劈裂一样疼痛，又像有一枚炸弹在脑子里爆炸了。白羽瞳痛苦地抱住头，蜷缩起身体，闭上双眼，尝试着消除疼痛，却只能尽力维持呼吸。  
　　“羽瞳，羽瞳？！”不知过了多久，或许是几秒，或许是几分钟，展耀的声音终于从遥远的地方传来，“怎么了？？”  
　　“我……你等等……”疼痛比刚才略轻了些，却还在持续。劈裂感消失了，取而代之的是不断产生又消失的刺痛，在头颅中任何可能的地方出现。白羽瞳已经在试着什么都不去想了，可那痛楚似乎不想放过他，在寻找一切可能的机会再次袭来。  
　　展耀的声音消失了，他的世界里再度剩下眼前的黑暗和周身的寂静，而疼痛是这其中唯一的真实。那太痛了，比子弹穿过胸口还要痛，像是炸弹爆炸后散落的细密弹片，不断地扎在他的大脑中。  
　　“大脑是没有痛觉神经的。”展耀指着解剖图告诉他。  
　　对，那时展耀这么说过，可为什么现在这么痛，仿佛脑浆已经完全被打碎了，颅骨下的一切都变成了浆糊，红色的鲜血混在白色的脑组织中，拉成盘绕的丝线，像是所谓现代派或者后现代的艺术作品。  
　　大脑要是坏掉就没办法思考了，白羽瞳知道自己还能够思考，去想这些诡异的图景，那就证明他的大脑还在正常工作，并继续将疼痛传达给他。抱住头的双手越来越紧，他就快把自己的颅骨挤碎了，却找不到缓解的可能。  
　　时间过了仿佛一个世纪那样漫长，疼痛渐渐地减轻，让他终于有了可能，抓住眼前的绳索，从地狱回到人间。  
　　“过了多久？”白羽瞳一睁眼，看到展耀还坐在旁边。  
　　“我没看手机，从你抱住头开始到现在，大概五六分钟吧。”展耀答道，“头疼了？”  
　　“是的。”白羽瞳决定说实话，“疼得我以为我要死了，但如果真的死了，我就没办法再见到你，于是我没有死。”  
　　“还说这些。”展耀撇嘴，“这样的疼，以前没有过？”  
　　“没有。”白羽瞳摇头，“我觉得，可能和大姐的情况有些像。某些东西成为了禁区，这就是警告。”  
　　“确实，我想也差不多。”展耀的手搭在白羽瞳的肩上，“今天别想了，先睡吧。”  
　　“你能做到解开禁区吗？”白羽瞳明知这应该是更高等级的人上的锁，却仍然想询问。  
　　“做不到。”展耀叹了口气，“大姐的情况你不是不明白，何必问我呢？”  
　　“也是。”白羽瞳掀开被子躺了进去，展耀也随着他躺下，“先睡吧。”  
　　当二人不再交谈后，白羽瞳还想试着去回忆关于案件的事情，可是当他刚动了一点点“去想案子”这个念头，那种疼痛就又从黑暗的边缘浮现，用锐利的双眼直视着他，如游荡在地狱边境的亡灵，发出令人不寒而栗的“啧啧”声，警告他不要去触碰已经被写着“禁止进入”的区域。  
　　他暂时放弃了。随之而来的倦意将疼痛的凝视驱散，包裹着他，陷入睡眠之中。  
　　清晨白羽瞳就被手机铃吵醒了，他不耐烦地将手机从枕边拿过来，想看看上面显示的号码是谁。最近几乎没有人打电话给他，现在能直接用电话联系他的也只有包局和他的父母。但原本应该显示号码或者电话簿姓名的位置，却显示着两个字：未知。  
　　白羽瞳的神经被拨动了，他下意识地警觉起来。看了一眼身边，展耀也被电话惊醒了。  
　　“接吗？”  
　　电话铃还在锲而不舍地响着，展耀微微抬起身，看到上面的“未知”二字，轻轻点头：“接。”  
　　按下了绿色的接通键，白羽瞳打开了免提，没有说话。  
　　电话那头也寂静了两秒，随后从扬声器里传出来两声冷笑，是个陌生的男声。  
　　“包局死了，今天下午三点葬礼。”电话那头随后报出了一个地址。这个地址他知道，警界的前辈、名人去世，大多都在那里举办葬礼。  
　　白羽瞳一句“你是谁”还没有问出来，电话就挂断了，传来空虚的“嘟嘟”声。他按掉接听界面，转头看向和他同样一脸凝重的展耀。  
　　“我要去。”他没有询问展耀的意见，直接做了决定。  
　　“万一是假的，是勾引你的圈套呢？”展耀没有直接阻止，只是反问了一句。  
　　“敢用包局做文章，这事情不会简单。小耀，你记得我昨晚跟你说的吗？”  
　　“我明白。而且我们现在知道了你现在也有一个上锁禁区的事，肯定有蹊跷。”  
　　“百分之九十九有危险，但我想去。”  
　　“你再证实一下。”  
　　白羽瞳认同了展耀的提议，拿起手机，找到他爸爸白允文的号码，拨了过去。  
　　“您拨打的电话暂时无法接通……”  
　　“这是怎么了？！”白羽瞳嗅出了空气中的铁锈味。  
　　“别急，可能是有事，你等会再打。”  
　　刚撂下手机，没几秒，电话铃就又响了。白羽瞳再度拿起手机，上面显示的不再“未知”两个字。  
　　这次打来电话的人，是白允文。


	4. Chapter 4

　　白羽瞳接起电话，谨慎地等电话那头先说话，生怕听到的不是那个他所熟悉的声音。电话接通之后过了几秒，传来了白允文的说话声：  
　　“包局出事了。”  
　　这一句话便几乎证实了刚才那个未知来电所陈述的事情。白羽瞳没有接话，听着白允文继续往下说。  
　　“前天包局卸任，晚上出的事。”  
　　“葬礼几点？”白羽瞳问道。他不知道包局卸任的事情，但目前警界的情况，他的确很少得到消息。想必也是长辈们不愿意让他担心，才没有立刻告诉他。只是走到举办葬礼这一步，应是不想让他留遗憾，或还有些别的目的。  
　　“下午三点。”白允文接着说了同样的一个地址，“如果你觉得能行，就来……送送吧。”  
　　“我知道了。”明明白允文看不到，白羽瞳还是轻轻点了点头，“现在是早上七点不到，还来得及。”  
　　“需要接你吗？”白允文问道。  
　　“不用，这里太远了，我们自己过去。”  
　　电话那头的白允文沉默了约莫三四秒：“好，路上小心。”  
　　挂断电话，白羽瞳躺回枕头上，重重地呼出一口气。展耀往他的身边蹭了蹭，问道：“羽瞳，你想好了，真的要去？”  
　　“去，当然去。”白羽瞳不假思索地回答，“包局不比别人，我不能坐视不管。我爸也打电话来了，面前摆着的就算是刀山火海，我也要去走一遭。”  
　　“要是死呢？”展耀抛出了这么一句。  
　　死这件事，白羽瞳早就想过了。战死沙场是军人最高的荣耀，而作为警察的他，更不愿沉寂着过完一生。他太想接近案件本身了，被放在这里养病，虽然他和展耀都欺骗自己能够相伴着活下去，远离那些危险纷争，然而一旦有风吹草动，他还是想做冲在最前面的那一个。  
　　“我死不了的，那么多次出生入死我不都回来了吗？”白羽瞳发自内心地笑了，“走吧，一起去看看。”  
　　“需要做什么准备吗？”展耀暂时还没准备起床，“还是再睡一会？”  
　　“睡一会是必要的。”白羽瞳看着展耀的眼神里大部分依然是宠溺，“否则我怕你出去没几步就困得东倒西歪。”  
　　“大不了在车上睡。”展耀斜了白羽瞳一眼，翻过身去背对着他，“反正你开，我睡觉，多合适。”  
　　“这不是惯例吗？”白羽瞳一手托着下巴，半个身子斜在枕头上，眼睛却在往天花板上翻，“不过现在确实太早，我也有点困，再睡一会。”  
　　“你定闹铃，睡到十点？”  
　　“十点半吧，放你多睡一会。”白羽瞳拿过手机，把闹铃上在了十点半之后重新躺好，把被子往上拉了一下，把两个人都盖好。被电话铃吵醒时的困乏虽然还缠绕着他的身躯，可是思维却无比清晰，找不到一点能入眠的感觉。  
　　疑点太多了。白羽瞳闭上双眼，杂乱的线索在脑海里实体化成了一团找不出起始点的绳索，看似有数根交织，却无法寻得将它们整理整齐的方式。他获得的线索太少了，一切都是疑点，不仅仅是包局的死本身，还是这个奇怪的时间点。  
　　刚才白允文对他说是卸任之后，白羽瞳的弦就绷紧了。包局为什么卸任？是有什么特别的原因吗？被放在这里休养，几乎与从前那个世界隔绝的他没有得到一点消息。虽然很可能是为了保护他的精神状态才瞒到现在，那么至少他已经知道了，而这一连串的关键词都显得那么突兀，好像要为他勾勒出一个事件的轮廓，但轮廓又残缺不全，还罩着一层难以驱散的浓雾。  
　　他现在需要自己走进浓雾里，去触摸内中的真实。很可能雾中有着巨大的陷阱，又也许摸到真实的一刹那就会被利刃割裂得鲜血淋漓，但他总归要踏出这一步。纵然无法回头，也绝不畏缩。  
　　白羽瞳想和展耀聊聊，但又顾虑自己现在找他谈很可能会影响到回笼觉。当然也有另一种可能，展耀正在和他一样思索现状。毕竟他无法实际窥测到展耀的脑电波，但他还是决定先不要打扰为好，等闹铃响了，再行打算。  
　　慢慢地他也就真的入睡了，而那些梦又再次奔涌着向他袭来，将他挟裹在其中。那像是洪水，淹没了他的口鼻，充满了他的肺，他挣扎着呼吸，却只能被窒息的感觉所包围，想要夺路而逃，却看不到任何出路。梦境变换时洪水又成了猛兽，看到一眼便会从心底产生未名的恐惧，而双脚却像被黏在地上一样，跑不出一步去。  
　　早上作为起床气发生器的闹铃在此时成了白羽瞳的救赎，把他从沼泽里拉回到坚实的地面上。一转身，展耀半睁着眼看着他。  
　　“起床吗？少吃点东西，收拾一下就该出门了。”  
　　“再睡也不合适了。”展耀伸了个懒腰，“起来吧，随便吃两口。”  
　　白羽瞳知道展耀心里有事，他也一样，被如此沉重而又诡异的事压在心头，任是谁都提不起胃口。家里还有不少食物原料，展耀看了眼柜子，提议道：“吃泡面吧。”  
　　“就不能正经煮面条吃吗！”这个提议令白羽瞳头晕目眩。  
　　最终午饭是一碗加了香肠、鸡蛋和蔬菜的面，可谁都没吃几口，就放下了筷子。  
　　“好久没用过手枪了。”白羽瞳把他保留下来的佩枪拿出来，“希望我还有准头。”  
　　“这种技能丢不掉的。”展耀笑道，“我就算了，这个真的不擅长。”  
　　出门上车时白羽瞳特意绅士地为展耀开了副驾的车门，看人坐好之后关好门，这才去了驾驶座。车也很久没开了，好在车库不是露天的，没有落多少灰尘。白色的兰博基尼从车库里驶出，向着预定的地点飞驰。  
　　可是再好的车也抵不过城区内的堵车。被夹杂进了车流之中缓缓挪动，白羽瞳靠在驾驶座的椅背上吐出一口气。  
　　“这也急不得，还好不太远了。”展耀看了一眼时间，“估计我们能卡着点到。”  
　　“但愿吧，能卡着点就行，我本来还想早点到，现在只能祈祷不迟到。”白羽瞳的手搭在方向盘的圈上，想按喇叭又知道按了没用，就缩回了搭在喇叭钮上的拇指。  
　　黑色衣装的二人走进葬礼的场地，立刻被压抑的气息所笼罩。白羽瞳试图寻找白允文，找了几步就看见白允文正在忙碌葬礼的事宜。他刚想上前，一转头发现展耀不见了。  
　　“羽瞳。”白允文看到儿子来了，暂时放下手里的活走上前，“路上不太顺？”  
　　“是的。”本想去找展耀的白羽瞳只好先答应着，“堵车了。”  
　　“快开始了，有些话结束了找你说。”白允文的眼神扫向周围，压低了声音，“千万注意。”  
　　白羽瞳刚想问他爸爸有什么情况能不能现在说，可是墙上悬挂的钟提示时间已经很接近三点了，他也只得作罢。他想展耀可能去洗手间了，或者发现了什么线索才突然离开。但人不在身边他还是感到不安，刚想去找，开始的时间到了。  
　　无奈之下，白羽瞳只好站到了前来悼念的人群之中。正焦躁时，他一抬眼，发现对面站着的那一群身着黑衣的人里，展耀正看着他。二人目光相对，交换了一个眼神，白羽瞳刚才还在乱跳的心脏倏然就平静了下来。  
　　葬礼的致辞他一个字都没听进去。这现场和以前他也会偶来参加的葬礼似乎没什么不同，但因为告别的是包局，各处便显得疑点重重。  
　　可是他没有发现任何能够称之为新线索的点。  
　　冗长的致辞结束。最后一个字落下后，全场陷入了死一般的寂静。  
　　一声枪响在空气中炸开。


	5. Chapter 5

　　鲜血在黑色的西服上蔓延，看不出任何带有饱和度的色彩。然而血是真实的，从心脏涌出的血液片刻浸透了从里到外每一层的衣服，红色很快从白衬衫的领子上透出来，很快便将所有的生命力吸收得一干二净。  
　　白允文的身躯轰然倒下。  
　　大厅里顿时陷入一片混乱。原本警界和军界的人还能相对冷静，但也有一些界外人士瞬间开始恐慌，场面的平静被猛然打破，从多个点同时爆发，如水波纹扩散到全场，将空气染上一股恐惧的气味。  
　　而白羽瞳的大脑一片空白。他不是没有看过人在自己的面前死亡，甚至可以说，他看过的太多了，无论是别人杀害，还是由他自己亲手击毙。可这次死在他面前的是白允文，是他的父亲；而躺在大厅正中的是包局，是他原来的上司，也是他一向敬仰的前辈。现实仿佛是虚假的，离人间太过遥远，可却明明白白地发生了，就在他的眼前。这一切将白羽瞳的思维冲击得七零八落，他木然地站在原地，已不是手足无措，而是无法思考。  
　　许多无相貌的人从四面八方蜂拥而来，冲进场内，使得刚才就一片混乱的现场变得更加不堪。那些人用各种方式隐藏着面容，仅能知道他们是人而已，除此之外，用肉眼看不出任何可能的真实。白羽瞳下意识地做好了防御的准备，全身的肌肉、骨骼和神经被全部激发，随时应对任何突发的袭击。  
　　展耀已经从他的视线里消失了，从他意识到白允文被暗杀的一刹那，就已经隐去在了混乱的人群中。白羽瞳恢复正常思维之后第一个念头便是要去找展耀，可是他的身边已经围上了四五个人，无法坐视不管。  
　　“小耀，小耀！”白羽瞳一边喊，一边回手一击，正好击中一人的面门。原本他这一下是可以将人直接击倒的，可在他的手和那人碰撞时，他感到了莫名的惊恐。  
　　而下一刻，他就发觉这股惊恐感从何而来：他的肢体力量已经大不如前，那一下根本不足以对这些袭击者造成有效的伤害。白羽瞳想，许是他太久没有经历这样的场合，很快就能恢复。可几分钟之后，他就知道他彻底错了。  
　　“你以为你还是那个所向披靡的白羽瞳吗？”一个声音在他的身边响起。  
　　一道闪电在他混乱的脑海里劈开。他发觉了，他养病的日常定然被人做过手脚。可现在的他还不知道到底什么地方出现了错误，更无从查起。  
　　展耀依然不见踪影，白羽瞳确信只要在他的视线里出现过，他就能发觉。然而展耀真的不见了，任凭他怎么呼喊，也不见踪影。  
　　搏斗还在继续，白羽瞳左支右绌，想冲出去找展耀，却总是被战斗拖回原地。很快他就感到力量将要耗竭，可针对他的包围圈还在收紧，一步步逼着他陷入死局。  
　　“你还在找展耀？”  
　　白羽瞳无心回答。他在搏斗的空隙之中往场中望了一眼，只见一片红红白白的颜色，在葬礼漆黑的底色上肆意泼洒。那些色彩构成了拙劣的抽象派画作，绘在粗糙的画布上，发出刺鼻的血腥味。  
　　“他早就死了，你找不到的。”  
　　这句话明明轻飘飘的，却一直传进了白羽瞳的心底最深处，和那里被灰尘掩埋的什么东西混合在了一起。  
　　白羽瞳愣住了。  
　　在他分神的一瞬间，无面目的人一拥而上，将他牢牢地控制住。也许那些人以为他还会反抗，故意用的劲儿大了些，抓住他的手将他掐得生疼。然而他们意料错了，白羽瞳根本就没有想过反抗，因为他深知，自己根本没有对抗的可能。  
　　“SCI已经没有人了，你以为是解散了吗？”  
　　说出话语的是那些人中的一个。他耳边听着那人说的话，而背景音是场地里混杂着无节奏枪声的嘈杂。  
　　“他们都死了，只有你一个人。你亲眼见到展耀死在了你的面前。”  
　　他没有忘，只是那些并不久远的记忆已经被埋没了，封存在不见天日的深渊里。而今这些话把上面积累的尘土拂去，把他奋力掩藏着的真实从难以企及之处强硬地连根拔起，不给他留下一点缓和的余地，就这样血淋淋地摊在白羽瞳的眼前。无数个夜晚纠缠着他的那个噩梦被擦拭去表面的氤氲雾气，原先朦胧一片、仅能看出颜色的场景，原来与他眼前所见是如此相似。噩梦与真实都是血色纠缠着别的色彩，将那些黑白灰的明与暗混合在一起，把天地间一切都染作鲜红。原本带着体温的液体随着生命迅速冷却，只留给幸存者最后的愕然。  
　　他看着爱人死在眼前，失去了曾经身为人的形状，却无能为力。  
　　展耀是SCI最后一个死在白羽瞳身边的人。在通往真相的路上，SCI的人接连倒下，作为队长的他甚至能清晰地回忆起每个人死时的模样。  
　　——如果是他亲眼所见。  
　　除去死者，还有一些人，就那样永远的失踪了，到他离开警局为止，没有任何消息。而那之后他也不知道那些人去哪里了，包局没有告诉他，别的活下来的人也没有告诉他。也许死是最好的结局，然而无法证明他们究竟是死是活。这条路他们走的太艰难，而当年的真相又太过于扑朔迷离。在他们手拿着愈发令人毛骨悚然的线索抽丝剥茧之后，看到的便是刀山剑树与龙潭虎穴，仿佛地狱张开血盆大口，喷吐着令人脊背发凉的气息，恐吓着所有来到此处的人们。他想停下，可探寻真相的心催促着他一步步往里走，离开起点越远，身边剩下的人就越少。  
　　到最后，只有展耀一人陪着他。  
　　“哪怕真相仅仅掀起了一个角，你也窥视过了。”  
　　直到那时，他一回首，才发现他已经离开了人间太远的距离。他已经不能回到那个曾经能迎接阳光的世界去了，名为白羽瞳的存在已跨过了人世与地狱的界限，成疯或是成魔，失去了为人的权利。  
　　“留下的只有你，清醒一些吧。”  
　　“不可能！”白羽瞳猛然暴起，将控制住他的人甩脱开，“小耀今天和我一起来的，他没有死！”  
　　“没有死？”那个声音反问道，“你难道没有想过，展耀在你身边这么久，就没有一点反常吗？”  
　　不需要更多的提醒，白羽瞳明白了。不是没有反常，而是因为处处都是反常，所以他没有发现。  
　　抑或是，他不想发现？  
　　此时白羽瞳已经无法去认真思索到底是哪一种可能了，那个声音说的都是真的，每一句话都与他曾葬下的记忆相合，没有一点错误。SCI只剩下白羽瞳一个人，白羽瞳亲眼看着展耀死去，相关联的人或死或失踪，或是自身难保、远走高飞。而在从前的真相被揭开后所留下的庇护者，包局和白允文，也都不在了，只留下白羽瞳孤独地站在原地，看着所有的人一个个离他而去。  
　　方才爆发出的气力又消失殆尽，白羽瞳跪倒在地，头深深垂下。如那时窥见真相一般，白羽瞳的大脑化作一片混沌。从四面八方压倒性袭来的恐惧将他紧紧地包裹在其中，每一帧比白骨腐肉与鲜血脑浆更可怖的画面在他的眼前不断闪现，他想起一切曾美好的事物，又被发着血腥与恶臭的浓稠液体淹没。  
　　白羽瞳的世界，支离破碎。


	6. Chapter 6

　　再睁开眼时，白羽瞳感到眼前的景象似乎有些陌生。然而等笼盖视线的薄雾渐渐退去，他发觉，他不应该对这里有如此的疏离感。分明这是从SCI出事以来他和展耀一直生活的地方，如今却显得那么生疏。原本带些暖色调的装潢也被降低了饱和度，蒙上了一层冷色的灰。  
　　世界是不真实的，在他昏倒之前听到的话语都是伪物。可他们说的是实话，和他最深的记忆完全吻合。白羽瞳犹豫了，真假之间摇摆不定，不知该作出什么选择。他躺在他曾成百上千次入睡的床上，渐渐苏醒。  
　　“羽瞳？”  
　　在熟悉的声音响起的一刹那，白羽瞳就知道，之前的一切都是虚假的。展耀还在这里等着他回来，所以那些都不可能是事实，“展耀没有死”就可以将那些胡言乱语全部推翻。  
　　“我……做了一个噩梦。”白羽瞳开口，发出的声音有些细弱，但仍然能被展耀听见。  
　　“噩梦吗？”展耀问了一句。  
　　“是的，噩梦。”  
　　既然已经确认那都是假的，对于在床上醒来的白羽瞳来说，那就一定是噩梦，坏到不能再坏的噩梦。他梦见包局的葬礼，梦见白允文被枪击，梦见有许多人在大肆杀戮。他还梦见了许多从前的事情，那些听起来很像是真相，可是终归是虚伪的故事。  
　　“无论是怎样的噩梦，总有醒来的时候。”  
　　展耀安慰他的声音同样轻，却清晰可辨地传进了白羽瞳的脑海。连自己最爱的人都说那是噩梦，那么现在他醒来了，噩梦便结束了。白羽瞳想坐起身，却觉得浑身上下都被抽空了力气，无法顺利地抬起身体。展耀看他迟疑，扶着他的肩让他躺下，继续说道：  
　　“你太累了，别急着起来。噩梦刚醒，谁都没有力气的。”  
　　白羽瞳遵从了展耀的建议继续躺着，在二人的呼吸声所能概括的寂静之后，传来了异样的声响。那是金石撞击的声音，叮叮咣咣的，带着最原始的工业感。响动不是直接从空气中传来的，而是顺着房子的墙壁蔓延，给原本安稳平和的空气带来了不同形状与材质的噪音。  
　　那是谁？白羽瞳想问，然而想到展耀也不可能知道，他就打消了这个念头。两个人屏声静气，只听那些声响愈发嘈杂，还夹杂着不甚明晰的人声。  
　　“SCI的人……”  
　　听到SCI这个关键词，白羽瞳的神经忽然绷紧了。从混乱的背景之中将人声提取出来，他听到那不仅仅是一个人的声音，而是许多人。  
　　“换做我可比不了他们……”  
　　“我没看到可能就已经疯了……”  
　　“要不是供水系统被改过，怎么可能制服那个白羽瞳……”  
　　他们在说什么？不确定展耀到底有没有听清楚，他决定再听一段之后和展耀讨论，免得错过了什么重要的信息。  
　　“可惜了，那个展耀的尸体都拼不起来，连大脑都不剩，还想提取一下看看到底是什么样的怪物呢。”  
　　不可能，展耀就在他身边。白羽瞳知道他应该是幻听了，噩梦里的内容太过恐怖，让他还处在不稳定之中。不过也难怪，他本来就患了PTSD，提到那些警界的人总会过于敏感，这样的梦也正常，需要给他更多的时间去平复。  
　　想到这里，白羽瞳就没再听下去。展耀肯定听不到的，这都是他脑子里的声音，还是不要说出去，给展耀平添负担。  
　　“我还想再睡一会。”  
　　“睡吧，我陪你。”  
　　短暂的无梦睡眠后，白羽瞳终于感觉到自己恢复了一些，他打算起来走走，顺便看看家里有没有足够的食物。他穿好衣服走到门前，拧了一下门把手，却无法推开这扇门。门的活页只能向外推，向里无法打开。他心下疑惑，便去打开原本一直拉上的窗帘，发觉那已经不再是窗了，而被封堵得严严实实。  
　　“这是怎么了？！”  
　　“羽瞳，我忘了告诉你。”展耀已经走到了他的身旁，“包叔叔他们说最近情况不好，要把房子封上以保证我们的安全。饮食他们会有办法送进来，你不用担心。”  
　　白羽瞳认为自己本该对这样的情况有所怀疑，但展耀对他说的话，他从来都会相信的，这次也不例外。  
　　在那之后，他们足不出户，仿佛回到了刚来养病时的日子。然而白羽瞳每天越来越能睡了，他对展耀说：“我和你在一起太久了，连作息习惯都变得像你。”  
　　“这么睡觉多养生！”展耀一句话就让白羽瞳没了脾气。  
　　可是那些噩梦没有走，依旧缠绕着他。对他来说，噩梦袭来的时间无法确定，他无法避免，只能用自己的怀抱接受。而在他惯于的噩梦之外，又出现了别的情景与声音。  
　　“你若不是执意要走下去，就不会有这样的结局。”  
　　“那不是你该接触的，有些禁区永远不可触碰。”  
　　白羽瞳总会听见这样没头没尾的话，醒来后又想不起是谁说的，或者存在于记忆的哪一个角落。他把这些告诉展耀，只为了换得展耀的安慰，告诉他噩梦终会苏醒，于是他就能得到暂时的安宁。  
　　再后来他每一天清醒的时间愈发短了，展耀无法叫醒他，只能日复一日地陪着他。而在那些无休无止的梦里，白羽瞳梦见每一个故人，梦见自己的父母，梦见展耀的父母，梦见SCI的所有人，梦见包局，梦见大姐，梦见赵祯，梦见赵爵和白烨，梦见一切他曾认识或不认识的人。在那之中他一次次地梦见展耀，梦见他们以前在一起查案，或者更从前还没有一起步入SCI的时日。梦里就像是他至今为止的人生被片段化的重演，而就连亲历者本身都无法分清到底哪些是曾真实的存在，而哪些只是他为自己编造的片段。  
　　这些记忆到了他执意去追寻真相时就断了，像是电视机信号被干扰时的花屏，刺刺拉拉的，只有几个凝固的场景闪过。白羽瞳无法控制自己的梦，随波逐流地回忆所有的人生。他昏睡在偌大的别墅里，不知自己何时能醒，也不知醒来后多久就会再次睡去。醒时也只剩下吃上几口饭菜，喝上半杯水，再去一趟卫生间之类保证他还能活着的事。  
　　雪花屏里闪过的开始不再是静止的图像，有时会有那么一段活动的影像。白羽瞳想试着抓住它，但那太短了，仅有一两秒的闪现，转瞬即逝。他只知道里面有展耀，别的无法知晓。慢慢地那些影像变清楚了，时间也变长了，白羽瞳在梦里终于能看见那是什么。  
　　“展耀一直活着，永远不会离开。”  
　　他坐在那里，脑海里重复着展耀的声音。那像是一把刀，又或者烙铁，在他的脑海中刻下深深的印迹，不容涂改。  
　　“无论何时何地，我都会陪在你身边。”  
　　白羽瞳睁开眼，身边的展耀朝他笑了笑，没有解释。  
　　梦到此又被打断，窥见了真相的白羽瞳再度惊醒，展耀没有在他的身边。那梦里的是什么？他想不通，为什么展耀会那么对他说话？  
　　头又开始疼了。还是和从前一样的感觉，一把大刀从正中间将他的头颅劈开，上面引爆了一颗炸弹，炸成千万弹片散落，逼着他放弃思考。  
　　那是展耀给他下的暗示，一定是这样。白羽瞳发觉，在他身边的展耀，是他走向真相前，那个真实存在的展耀为他打下的钢印。  
　　展耀一直活着。  
　　展耀不会离开。  
　　展耀会陪在我身边。  
　　所以那噩梦才是真相，才是这一切的源头。  
　　等等。  
　　展耀从没有骗过我，而为我下暗示这件事，本身即是欺骗。  
　　所以这不可能是真的，这不过是我为现在这些噩梦给自己做出的解释，都是我自己的胡思乱想。  
　　他不会骗我，永远不会。  
　　愈演愈烈的疼痛还是击垮了白羽瞳的意志，他瘫倒在床上，双眼无神地望着半空。但最后的结论他还记得，因为展耀不会骗他，所以展耀没有死，就在他的身边，一直陪着他，直到养好病的那一天。  
　　“对，小耀不会骗我的。”  
　　白羽瞳这么想着，笑了起来，沉入不知何时能醒来的梦乡。


End file.
